


Office Attraction

by Patchitehemo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Thorin, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Paper Company, Photographer Bilbo, Requited Love, Surprise Kissing, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, photographer for the town newspaper, demands to know why his boss has been rejecting his photos. Though when he confronts the man, he gets more than answers from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was great when I wrote it but then I reread it now I'm not so sure. I feel like I wrote it weirdly. Blah, I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Also instead of Thorin Durin it's Thorin Durinson. When I wrote this I just thought Durinson sounded better for some reason idk why.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Bilbo Baggins was not the best at his job, but he was pretty darn good at it. His photography skills were highly praised. One time, Balin even jokingly asked him if he was Peter Parker because, in his words: "Only Spiderman could get shots this amazing!"

Thorin Durinson, Chief Editor of the Erebor Enquirer, had no reason to reject his photos. Definitely not when his pictures were always crystal clear and perfectly in focus. Today would be he fifth time that Mr. Durinson had rejected a perfectly good photo and today would be the last day he did so. 

That's why Bilbo was standing outside of Mr. Durinson's office, questioning if he should go through with this or not. Yes, he should. He was paid by the photo after all. 

Bilbo raised his fist and beat one hard knock against the grey-painted door. Thirty-seven seconds passed (of course he counted the time, he was nervous) before a reply came from inside the room. 

"Come in," a rich, deep baritone yelled.

Bilbo quickly entered the room, willing his nerves to go down. He quietly closed the door and turned to face the room. 

Thorin was sitting at his desk, vigorously typing away on his keyboard. The greying man did not look up as Bilbo entered, too enthralled in his work. Bilbo cleared his throat in a vain attempt to get his attention. "Yes?" His eyes did not leave the computer screen as he drawled out the word. 

Bilbo huffed in irritation. He was not going to let the entire conversation go this way. The short man marched over to Thorin's desk.

Now, Thorin looked up. Sighing, he turned towards Bilbo, though his eyes didn't leave the screen until the last second. He neatly folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, Mr. Baggins," the man exasperated, "What can I do for you?"

Thorin's eyes followed Bilbo's hand as he reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out several glossy photos. 

"And those are?"

Bilbo lowered his brow. "These are my photos, which you have rejected for an unexplained reason."

Again, Thorin sighed. That was really starting to grate on Bilbo's nerves. "Well?" He asked.

The editor narrowed his eyes at him. Bilbo shrank under the intensely intimidating gaze and lowered his eyes to Thorin's tie. It was a deep, royal blue and Bilbo thought it brought out the handsome man's icy blue eyes quite nicely. 

"Well?" Thorin parroted.

Bilbo snapped his eyes back up to Thorin's. Yes, the tie did bring out his eyes. "Uh," Bilbo mumbled before focusing on what was going on. Damn Thorin's distracting eyes. "Why did you reject them?"

Thorin held out his hand for the photos. Bilbo handed them over, and he certainly did not shiver a little when their fingers brushed together. He watched as the man inspected his pictures. Occasionaly, Thorin would furrow his brow or scowl a little, and that left Bilbo wondering as to why he would make those faces. Finally, the other man frowned and threw the pictures on his desk. 

"I was right."

Bilbo raised his brow. "I'm sorry?" 

"About rejecting these pictures. They're awful." 

Bilbo blinked, more than a little dumbfounded. "H-How? All of those pictures are perfectly in frame!" 

"As I said before," Thorin slid the photos toward Bilbo, "They're awful." 

"But-"

"Mr. Baggins," Thorin interrupted.

Bilbo watched as the man rose from his chair. His height was quite intimidating but, thankfully, the man was leaning over his desk, lowering himself to eye level. Okay, maybe not thankfully, because now Thorin was invading his personal space, his beautiful face inches from his own.

"I do not have time to sit and argue with you about those pictures."

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Durinson, but-"

"But nothing!" Thorin shouted, his hot, coffee scented breath fanning out on to Bilbo's face. "I have very important work to finish before the day is over!"

The man was unnecessarily shouting now. Bilbo didn't like yelling, it always messed with his nerves. And Thorin was giving him a headache. He wished he would just shut up.

"This work is far more important than your petty photographs! Now if you could _please_ leave-" 

Thorin didn't get to finish his sentence. Bilbo reached out and grabbed a hold of his dangling tie. In one swift motion, the short man yanked Thorin forward and brought their lips together. 

Well, that was one way to get him to shut up.

The kiss was short and over as soon as it had began. Bilbo pulled back, his face as red as one of his cousin's tomatoes. "I'm-oh my god- I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Durinson. You were giving me a headache by your yelling so loud and," Bilbo noticed he still had a firm grip on Thorin's complimenting tie. He dropped his hand as if the article of clothing had burned him. "Fuck! Sorry. Oh geez, I am so, so sorry." 

How could he do such a stupid thing? Kissing his boss! Really? He had known that their meeting would go awry but he had absolutely no idea it would go this way.

Bilbo jumped as he felt a hand on his cheek. he focused his attention on Thorin, who, besides the mild look of surprise on his face, didn't seem at all fazed. There was no anger in his expression. Just shock.

"Sir, I-" 

This time it was Bilbo who didn't get to finish his sentence. Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo's own. He froze against Thorin's onslaught. No, no. What was happening? Thorin wasn't supposed to be kissing him. He was supposed to be firing him! That would be the logical thing to do after your employee basically sexually assaults you, right? 

The kiss was short, though it lasted longer than their first. 

"You absolute madman," his boss whispered when he pulled away. There was a slight curve to the corners of his lips. "Is this how you tell everyone to shut up?"

"Is this your way of firing me?" Bilbo asked in return. Unconsiously, his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

Thorin's eyes snapped down to Bilbo's mouth at the movement and the photographer watched as the man's eyes clouded over. "God, no." Mischief sparked in his eyes, further confusing Bilbo. "It's my way of telling you that I'm going to make you cream your pants like a horny teenager."

Bilbo choked. His face flooded with heat. Across from him, Thorin smirked.

"P-Pardon?" He sputtered indignantly. 

Thorin backed away from his desk, casually shoving his hands in his pockets. "You heard me, Baggins." 

A nervous laugh escaped Bilbo. "You act like we are talking about tea!"

His boss shrugged. "Definitely not talking about tea." Thorin moved from behind his desk and made his way over to Bilbo. "Back up."

"What?"

"Walk backwards until you hit the wall," Thorin ordered.

Bilbo looked at his boss. The smile plastered on his face was absolutely _predatory_.

Though extremely confused, Bilbo did as he was told. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine as it made contact with the cool wall. Thorin placed his hands on the wall beside Bilbo's head, boxing the smaller man in. 

They were in very close proximity, so close they were literally breathing each other's air.

Bilbo refused to meet his boss's eyes. This was not a situation he had ever expected to find himself in. 

"Bilbo," Thorin's deep voice said, "Look at me."

The man lightly shook his head. There was no way he was going to look at Thorin. He was afraid of what he would find there. 

"Bilbo."

"Why are you doing this?" Bilbo gasped out. He heard a faint chuckle above him. His face flushed in embarrassment.

Thorin lowered his nose to Bilbo's neck. The smaller man flinched at the unexpected contact. His boss deeply breathed in. "I want to."

"But you're-," the smaller man gasped as Thorin began to suck on his neck. "You're my boss." 

The only response he received was a hum against his artery. This was crazy. They couldn't go through with this. A boss/employee relationship was extremely frowned upon, not to mention also cliche. He moved his hips up in an attempt to get away. That's when he felt it.

Thorin Durinson was rock hard. A small moan escaped his throat. His boss was hard for him. The man he had had a crush on since day one was hard for him.

Thorin bit down on his bruising skin before pulling away. "Make that sound again," he panted against Bilbo's neck.

Bilbo flushed. "I can't."

Thorin moved closer and grinded against Bilbo's erection (when did _that_ get there?), elicting a high pitched moan from the man's mouth. "God," Thorin captured Bilbo's lips in a chaste kiss. "You have no idea how erotic you sound."

Bilbo only whimpered. He thrusted his hips up once more, this time a silent plea. 

"Fuck," his boss breathed. Thorin grinded down on Bilbo, drawing raw, needy sounds from the man.

"Please," he whimpered."Please."

Thorin smirked slightly, his face flushed from arousal. "What, Mr. Baggins? Tell me what you want."

Bilbo cried out in displeasure as Thorin ceased his movements. "Please, Thorin," he begged, his voice rising in pitch on his boss's name. "I want to..." He trailed off into a sob of desperation. "I _need_ to come."

When did he become so needy for release? Most likely around the same time his boss started rubbing his cock against his own.

The taller man leaned down and claimed his lips. His tongue slipped in and Bilbo sucked on it lightly. A grumble sounded from Thorin's chest and he moved his hips again.

Bilbo huffed into Thorin's mouth. The pressure in his groin was building but Thorin's ministrations alone wouldn't be enough to send him over the edge. Bilbo bucked against Thorin, adding more _wonderful_ friction. Both men voiced their pleasure at the increased sensation.

Bilbo's breathing sped up. He pulled away from Thorin's lips in order to get more oxygen to his straining lungs. The familiar feeling of an impending orgasm made him tense up. "Thorin," he warned. "I'm-"

He broke off and keened as his orgasm hit with astounding force. Seconds later, Thorin moaned, an undeniably sexy sound, and thrust one last time before releasing into his pants.

The two men stood in silence, the only sound in the cold office being their panting breaths. 

Bilbo shifted, his trousers becoming uncomfortable from his drying come. "Um."

Thorin's eyes connected with his. The man blinked. "Right," he mumbled sheepishly. He dropped his arms and stepped back from his employee. He cast his eyes away from Bilbo. A chuckle escaped his lips as he took in the opposite man's appearence. 

Bilbo nervously fiddled with the hem of his vest. "What?"

Thorin grinned and pointed to Bilbo's crotch. "I told you I'd make you cream your pants." His grin increased. "Looks like I made you cream your trousers too."

Bilbo inspected his crotch and, at the sight of the large wet spot, let out a horrified gasp. "I can't leave your office looking like this!" He would be mortified for life if any of his co-workers saw him leaving Mr. Durinson's office in such a state as the one he was in now. Even worse, Thorin could get in trouble. 

His panic must have been obvious, as Thorin hurried forward and craddled Bilbo's face in his large, warm hands. "Hey, hey," he whispered, "It's fine." Thorin stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. "It's fine. Look it's nearly time for lunch break."

Bilbo looked to the clock behind Thorin. He was right. They have seven minutes until break. He could wait until everyone left the halls and then he could make a dash for car. No one would see that he came in his pants. And no one would know that Thorin was the cause of it. Bilbo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay?" Thorin asked, the concern already fading from his expression.

"Okay."

His boss nodded. "Good." He leaned down and placed a peck to Bilbo's waiting lips. "Same time next week?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to agree or say something sarcastic but a thought struck him. "The photos, " he blurted out.

Thorin's face twisted in confusion.

"My photos," he attempted to clarify. "Why did you reject them?" 

To his surprise, Thorin blushed. He removed his hands from the shorter man's face. "It's not important."

Bilbo scoffed. No, no. That's not an answer he will accept. "Thorin, we just rubbed our dicks together," his face heated slightly at his own bluntness, "Tell me why you rejected my pictures." 

"I was mad."

"Mad?" Bilbo's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I told you that it's not important. Stupid, really."

Bilbo gave him a pointed look.

"...but I was mad because of the way you look."

Bilbo sputtered. "What?" 

"I told you. It was-"

"We practically just had clothed sex and you are telling me that you don't even find me attractive?" He was affronted. "So what was all that? Did you do that just to shut me up like how I shut you up? Because that's-"

"No!" Thorin hastilly interupted. "No, that's not-"

"Then what?" Bilbo's temper was rising. 

"If you would let me finish," Thorin slowly said, trying to contain his own irritation. "I was mad because of how stupendously attractive you are. I thought you were straight. I was mad." Thorin focused his eyes down at his shiny, black shoes. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Told you. Stupid."

Bilbo was sure his face was the image of pure surprise. "You find me attractive?" It was a dumb question to ask after what the two men had just done together, but Bilbo needed confirmation.

Thorin nodded.

Bilbo could not hold back his giggle. "You bloody idiot." 

"Pardon?" Thorin looked back to Bilbo.

Bilbo closed the distance, leaning up and sealing his mouth over the taller man's. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. "We could have been fucking this whole time," he whispered. "You should have said something."

Thorin huffed out a laugh. "How was I supposed to know that you like dick?"

Bilbo shook his head and grinned against Thorin's lips. "Yes." He kissed his lips. "I'll meet you here next week at the same time," he nipped at his bottom lip, "And next time, I'll let you come in my mouth."

Thorin groaned, the deep noise filled with want at the other man's whispered promise. Next week could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is wholesomepoe


End file.
